Self-service kiosk systems have replaced assisted-service systems in many business environments today. For example, self-service kiosk systems may be found in retail, hospitality, travel, entertainment, medical, pharmaceutical and other environments.
Certain types of self-service kiosk systems dispense and in some cases receive items such as DVDs, rental car keys, hotel room keys, prescription drugs and more. In addition, these types of self-service kiosk systems typically have one or more consumable items such as receipt paper and/or envelopes. The consumable items and dispensable items are maintained securely inside the self-service kiosk system.
The consumable items require periodic replenishing or servicing should a jam occur. Personnel that perform this type of function or service have limited training. The kiosk system is typically opened to allow access to the consumable items. Opening the kiosk system on current systems allows access to the disposable items along with access to other components of the kiosk system. Having access to other items and system components creates an increased security risk plus increases the risk of harm as a result of an untrained person having contact with certain electrical and/or mechanical components within the kiosk system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-service kiosk system that provides multiple secure service areas each providing physical access to different areas, items and components inside the self-service kiosk system.